Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 10
Summary :~'' :-- Demon King'' :''-- Demon King of the Night'' :The conspiracy-filled «Cross Fire» :The battle against Rubia Elstein : ~'' This volume is set in the middle of the Blade Dance's final round, «Cross Fire». After the team was separated, Kamito finally reunited with Ellis and Rinslet. Later they found Fianna but only to find out that Claire was already in Ren Ashbell's hands. Not only that, while he was trying to save her, something was awakening inside Kamito. Chapters Prologue Claire and Fianna confronted Rubia Elstein who approached them. Claire refused to believe it and claimed that she might be Sjora Kahn transformed into her. However, as she demonstrated her power, it was obvious that she was the real one. Rubia tried to persuade Claire to join her and become "''the «Darkness Queen» that serves the demon king". Rubia eventually needed to force Claire to cooperate by using a type of mind manipulation. Fianna, unable to use her spirit anymore, picked up «Vorpal Sword» and faced Rubia. Rubia then said she does not need Restia anymore and attempted to destroy her completely with her flame. By doing that, Claire broke free from her mine control and summoned out Scarlet. At the moment, light-ball-like spirits had gathered, spirits that «Divine Ritual Institute» released to broadcast the state of the «Blade Dance». Because Rubia could not let her face be seen and Scarlet was holding her back, it was a chance to escape. Claire did not have any stamina left to escape anymore so she told Fianna to escape alone with Restia. Claire also entrusted Scarlet to Fianna through a contract transfer, to transfer spirit from nobles to a member of loyal family. Fianna promised Claire to find Kamito and come to rescue her. Chapter 1 - Muir Alenstarl The first night of the Balde Dance final round, Kamito's group was taking a refuge in the shrine resting. Muir Alenstarl who was fighting them earlier, was also there. Kamito did not take her «Magic Stone» because he wanted to talk to her more after four years of separation. Alone with Muir, Kamito asked her about what happen the day he left «Instructional School». Muir was defeated by the demon attacking the facility and escaped. She met Lily two years later and join their organization. Lily introduced her to «Cardinal», who currently called herself Ren Ashbell. Muir did not know her goal but she was told to make Kamito "awaken". Finishing their conversation, Kamito asked if Muir want to return to the Empire with him. However, Muir did not answer. An explosion was heard coming from afar, Rinslet and Ellis noticed a flying dragon on the sky spitting fireballs at the ground. They also noticed there is a light flashed from the ground. It was Fianna's spirit crystal. They decided to go get Kamito and hurried to aid Fianna. After Kamito fall asleep, Muir put her Magic Stone beside him and left the Blade Dance. Chapter 2 - The Darkness Beckons Invitingly Kamito had a nightmare. It was about the Demon King power that he had inside him, and it would be awaken soon. He woke up sleeping on Est's lap. Muir was already gone, Kamito noticed that she already left the match after seeing her Magic Stone. At this moment, Rinslet rushed in and informed Kamito about Fianna's situation. Fianna was chased down by members of Knights of the Dragon Emperor. She could not summon her spirit and had only three flash spirit crystal left. She saw Ellis engaged in battle with flying dragon spirit in the air. Ellis must have known that Fianna was near. She tried to get away from tyrant dragon spirit elementalist but she ended up being found by another opponent, Alda Reed of the Sacred Spirit Knights. Kamito arrived and shielded her from incoming attack. He got hit by Alda Reed's attack and broke his arm. To make thing worse, tyrant dragon spirit elementalist caught up and attacked Kamito. Chapter 3 - Captive Claire Chapter 4 - Iseria Seaward Chapter 5 - Scarlet's Secret Chapter 6 - Lost Cathedral Chapter 7 - Blade Dance of the Dragon Princess Chapter 8 - Laevateinn Chapter 9 - The Awakening of the Demon King Epilogue epilogue Illustrations STnBD V10 cover.jpg|Official Japanese Cover STnBD V10 inner cover.jpg|Official Japanese Inner Cover STnBD V10 001.jpg|Colour Illustration 1 STnBD V10 002.jpg|Color Illustration 2 STnBD V10 003.jpg|Color Illustration 3 STnBD V10 TOC.PNG|Table Of Contents V10 P029.png|Page 29 V10 P041.png|Page 41 V10 P181.png|Page 181 V10 P211.png|Page 211 V10 P247.png|Page 247 V10 P258-259.png|Page 258-259 Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Franchise Category:Creator Publications